Electrokineticist
The electrokineticist, or lightning lord, is the master of electric psionic energy. He is fascinated by the sheer raw power emodied in bolts of lightning, and is often seen dancing on the tops of hills during violent storms. Quote: I command the lightning and it obeys. Prerequisites: Skills: Concentration 8 ranks Craft (Alchemy) 1 rank Knowledge (Psionics) 2 ranks Powers: Able to manifest energy emanation Fastest Path: Psion/Wilder 5 Hit Dice: d8 Weapons and Armor: No proficiency with any weapon, armor, or shield. Skills: The electrokineticist's class skills are Climb, Craft (any), Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Psionics), and Psicraft. Skill Points: 2+Int modifier LV BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +2 +2 +0 Electric Dart 2 +1 +3 +3 +0 Lightning Adaptation, Shocking Fists 3 +2 +3 +3 +1 Lightning Bolt 4 +3 +4 +4 +1 Electrified Weapon 5 +3 +4 +4 +1 Electric Aura 6 +4 +5 +5 +2 Lightningwalk 7 +5 +5 +5 +2 Fear No Lightning 8 +6 +6 +6 +2 Greater Electrified Weapons 9 +6 +6 +6 +3 Lightning Strike 10 +7 +7 +7 +3 Bolts from the Sky Electric Dart (Psi) An electrokineticist can launch a dart of electricity that delivers a great shock to its target. The ray does 1d8 electric damage to any creature on a successful ranged touch attack (up to 15 feet), and stuns its target for one round. Lightning Adaptation (Ex) At 2nd level, a lightning lord becomes resistant to electricity effects, gaining a +4 bonus on all saving throws involving electric damage. In addition, he gains Energy Resistance(Electricity) 10. Shocking Fists (Psi) At 2nd level, the electrokineticist also gains the psi-like ability to surround his fists with a crackling sparks of electricity as a move-equivalent action. Successful unarmed attacks do an extra 1d6 electric damage. This ability lasts a number of rounds equal the electrokineticist's class level, and while active, the electrokineticist is considered armed. Lightning Bolt (Psi) At 3rd level, the lightning lord gains the psi-like ability to launch a bolt of psionically manifiested electricity as a standard action at any target within 60' on a line of sight. If a successful ranged touch attack is made, the bolt inflicts 1d6 per class level of electric damage. Electrified Weapon (Psi) At 4th level and higher, an electrokineticist can surround his weapon with crackling electric sparks as a move-equivalent action. While this ability is active the electrokineticist's weapon deals an extra 1d6 of electric damage. This ability lasts a number of rounds equal to the electrokineticist's class level, or until he lets go of the weapon. Electric Aura (Psi) At 5th level, the electrokineticist can activate this ability as a move-equivalent action. Sparks of lightning that harm neither the lightning lord nor his equipment engulf his entire body. While his aura is sparking, the character’s Charisma score increases by 4, he can make a melee touch attack for 2d6 points of electric damage, and he gains damage reduction 5/cold iron. If he is struck in melee, the attacker takes 2d6 points of electric damage. This ability lasts for up to 1 minute per electrokineticist level and is usable once per day. Lightningwalk (Su) Beginning at 6th level, as a free action, the electrokineticist can expend his psionic focus to literally walk on air. He moves at his normal speed in all directions, including vertically, but cannot move more than double his speed in a round. A lightningwalker leaves a footprint surrounded by electric sparks that disperses in two rounds (and do no damage). The electrokineticist must pay 1 power point per round spent travelling in this fashion. Fear No Lightning (Ex) At 7th level, a lightning lord becomes highly resistant to electricity, gaining a +8 bonus on all saving throws against electricity, and also gaining Energy Resistance(Electricity) 20. Greater Electrified Weapons (Psi) At 8th level (or later), when the electrokineticist uses the electrified weapon or shocking fist abilities, the extra damage increases to 2d6. Lightning Strike (Psi) At 9th level, the electrokineticist can strike one target within 30 feet with lightning. The target must make a Fortitude save (DC 14 + the audiokineticist's Cha modifier) or die. If the save is successful, the creature still takes 6d6 electric damage. Bolts from the Sky (Psi) At 10th level, a lightning lord gains the ability to summon a number of lightning bolts, using them to strike any number of targets. Once per day, as a standard action, he can use this ability to deal 15d6 points of electric damage to all targets in a 30-foot-radius. Any creature within the area can make a Reflex saving throw (DC 15 + the electrokineticist's Cha modifier) for half damage. Anyone failing the Reflex save against the sounds must also make a Fortitude saving throw (same DC) or die. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCategory: Custom Prestige Classes